Never There
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Rei and Minako have something going on, but every time Rei needs Minako, she's never there. Rei wonders if Minako really wants to be with her, or her love is just a game. Of course, she intends to find out asking Minako why she's never there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never There

MinakoxRei

Post Final Act

Summary: When Rei needs Minako the most, she's never there for her. Rei confronts Minako to see what has happened to their relationship.

Rated: T

At the Crown...

Rei was sitting on the couch opening and closing her Teletia S.

_'Should I call her?'_

She opened her cell phone.

'_Where could she be?'_

She closed it.

_'Maybe her flight got delayed'_

She opened it.

_'Or maybe she's not coming'_

She closed it.

_'Maybe she stayed in London'_

She opened it.

_'Maybe she just forgot about me'_

She closed it.

"How typical of her. I'm not surprised if she just stayed over there, lately she just doesn't pick her phone or when she does she's to busy to talk" she whispered "Does she still loves me?"

-Flashback-

_Rei woke up besides a naked Minako, her arms around the idol's waist._

_"Good morning" she herd the idol whisper._

_"Morning" Rei smiled kissing the idol's forehead._

_"Reiko, I just want to tell you that as soon as I can I will come back to Japan. I don't know how I'm gonna live without you for all these months"_

_The priestess kissed the idol passionately, holding her tightly in her arms "I'll be waiting for you here. I love you Mina"_

-Flashback Ends-

"I don't know how I've lived all these months without you" Rei whispered opening her cell "I'll call her"

She dialed Minako's number. She herd the rind three times until...

"Hello?" she herd a sleepy voice on the other side.

"Minako?" she said calmly "It's Rei"

"Hi Reiko, so lovely to hear your voice" Minako said excitedly.

"Likewise, where are you? I thought you were coming to Japan today"

"I couldn't, I have some last minute details I need to fix. But my plane arrives tomorrow evening" Minako answered "I've been very busy lately"

"That doesn't surprise me. You had always put your career over everything else" Rei said sarcastically "Do you even take our relationship seriously?"

"Of course I do!" Minako said with anger in her voice.

"Hope so Minako, I need to go. We'll talk when you come home" Rei answered ending the call, tears forming in her eyes.

_'Hope so'_

The Next Day, Evening...The Shrine

_'Why I'm so afraid to walk up these stairs?'_ Minako thought _'Is not like we haven't argue before'_

She started walking up the stairs, guilt hitting every inch of her soul _'And once again, I've had hurt her'_

When she reached he top, she saw no one on the Shrine. It was past dinner time and she knew Rei was already at her room. She walked towards the sleeping quarters but saw that the light were off.

_'Where could she be?'_

"You're earlier than I expected" Minako herd the priestess said from behind. She turned around to see Rei smiling sadly.

"I could get into an earlier flight" the idol answered walking slowly towards the priestess "I needed to talk to you about yesterday"

"Yesterday?" Rei said seriously "Or lately?"

Minako couldn't look at Rei's face "Lately"

"Then tell me Minako, what's up with you lately? You don't call anymore, you hardly answer my calls. Why are you avoiding me?" Rei asked walking closer to her "What happened to us?"

Minako was quiet.

"Minako, can you please talk to me?" the priestess asked placing a hand on the idol's shoulder but it was shaken off by the same.

"Please Rei, don't touch me" the idol whispered.

Rei was hurt by what she said. She gave a step back and waited for a response.

"I just don't deserve you. You're to good for me, I don't deserve someone like you" she said with tears on her eyes.

"Minako, what are you saying?" Rei asked with fear on her voice.

"You need someone better"

"Mina-" she said walking towards the idol.

"No Rei!" Minako shouted "I can't be with you anymore! Just stay back!"

Rei froze were she was "Are you...breaking up with me?" she asked stunned "Why?"

"Forget why!" Minako was now crying "I'm leaving back to London in an hour. Have a good life Rei"

The priestess saw the idol storm out of the shrine without giving an explanation, but she was more surprised on how hurt and sad Minako looked _'Did she really wanted this, or did she had another reason for doing this'_

Then, Rei started to feel the tears run down her cheeks, she couldn't control them.

_'Why Minako, why did you hurt me like this'_

She sat down on a bench nearby and kept crying uncontrollably.

"Mars"

She herd a soft whisper from under the bench. She saw that it was Artemis.

"Artemis" she said controlling her sobs "What are you doing here, Minako just left"

"I know, I was waiting until she left to talk to you"

"About what?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"I just wanted to help!" he said defensively "I tried to talk her out of doing this, but she never listens"

Rei looked at him suspiciously "What do you mean talk her out?"

"You see, she still loves you...you can't imagine how much. It took her a lot of will power not to call you everyday, you don't know how much she suffered doing what she did to you. But she thought she had no choice"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" she asked frustrated.

"She didn't want you to suffer just in case it happens again" he said tossing a rock nervously with his paw.

Rei was even more confused by the unfinished explanations the plushy guardian gave "What happens? Can you finish explaining already?"

"The tumor is back, Mars. She's going to go through surgery in a few weeks but she wanted to save you the pain just in case she died...again"

Rei felt her world crumble, she felt she couldn't breath nor think "Save me from the pain!!! And she thinks that will save me from it!! It will hurt anyway god damn it!!! I love her!!!" she stood up and started to walk in circles "She should have told me! She knew I will be there for her! Since when she knew?"

"She found out about three months ago" he answered.

"At what time that flight leaves again?" she asked walking towards her quarters.

A/N: Please, let me know what you think! This will be a two part story, so next chapter will be coming soon! This was originally a video I posted on my YouTube Channel (thejedicaro) which I made with the song Never There by Cake. You can check it out, the link is on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never There

MinakoxRei

Post Final Act

Summary: When Rei needs Minako the most, she's never there for her. Rei confronts Minako to see what has happened to their relationship.

Rated: M

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

London-Airport...

_'Why does this hurt so much?'_ Minako thought waiting for her luggage _'I should feel happy, at ease. But I miss her more and more'_

As she saw her luggage, she signaled one of her bodyguards to pick it up.

"Where to, miss?" he asked walking besides her towards the car.

"To the hospital. The surgery is in about an hour. Need to get there ASAP" she answered entering the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hospital...

"Ok Miss Aino, the anesthesia will kick in in about two minutes. You'll be just fine by the time the surgery starts. I recommend for you to start thinking on happy thoughts, that way you'll drift to sleep faster"

Minako did what he said...started to think happy thoughts. It didn't take more that a minute for her to be fast asleep...

_"Minako..." that beautiful voice, whispering on her ear. Pleading, wanting, craving for the owner of that voice to touch her in ways she only mastered._

_"Rei..." she moaned as she felt the priestess kiss her neck, and trailing more kisses down to her breast "Don't tease me..." she could barely say as her lover made love to her at a slow pace. She already lost track of where she was, the only thing on her mind was the amazing grace in which her lover teased her body. The kisses, the touches, the way she managed to make her feel in another world._

_"I...Love...You...Rei" she manage to say as she felt the pleasure go through her body, how it became putty under the touches of Rei, her Rei. _

_The priestess came up and locked her eyes with the idols "I love you too, my Mina" she kissed her passionately, never wanting to let go._

Minako then, woke up from her dream. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the hospital.

"Wow, you must had a really nice dream. You were smiling all the way" she herd that sweet voice say.

"Rei?" she could barely say.

The miko walked towards her and placed a hand on top of hers "And the way you moaned my name, almost made me jump on top of you and take you on a ride" she teased "How are you feeling?"

The idol could only smile "I'm feeling great now, how did you get here? Well, that's a stupid question, but...how did you find me?"

"Sacho owned me a favor or two" she said kissing the idol "I just needed to see you"

Minako grew sad "I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean all this to happen. I just was afraid to not make it after the surgery, I didn't want you to suffer"

"I would have suffer anyway silly, I love you. Please, don't ever to that again" she answered kissing the idols hand "You scared me for a moment there"

"Sorry" the idol managed a smiled "Do you forgive me?"

"Let me think about it" Rei teased placing her index finger on her chin.

"Rei!" Minako laugh hitting the miko's arm playfully.

"I can see you're recovering very well" Rei kept teasing "But yes, I forgive you. But you could use some punishment later on"

"What kind of punishment?" the idol asked innocently.

"The type of punishment where you'll end up moaning my name and asking for more" Rei answered with an evil grin "Interested?"

"Very. That's why I love you my Reiko"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I think the shortest of my fics, but it was short, sweet and straight to the point. What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
